Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages having a package-on-package (PoP) structure.
Light, small, high speed and/or high performance electronic appliances may be developed in the electronic industry. Integrated circuit chips may be encapsulated using a packaging technique in order to be used in electronic appliances. Various research has been conducted for improving the reliability of semiconductor packages that include integrated circuit chips. For example, thermal characteristics of semiconductor packages may become more and more important as power consumption of electronic appliances increases. Power consumption of electronic appliances may increase from high operation speeds and/or large capacities.